


Needs

by echocantspell



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha Oma Kokichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Dom Oma Kokichi, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Saihara Shuichi, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echocantspell/pseuds/echocantspell
Summary: "...Alpha....." Saihara starts, noticing how the leader's face flushes at the title. "It's.... you. I need..... you...." The detective's face is still much more flushed than his lover's is, however. "P-Please...."Ouma's eyes widen, before he slowly nods.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 220





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not uploading for a while! I'll be honest, I really had trouble writing this one ;w;
> 
> I had three different versions, but I scrapped two of them and ended up choosing this one. I don't really like how it turned out, but I tried ;w;
> 
> I love omegaverse AUs, but it's a lot harder to write than I expected, so I'm sorry if it feels OOC! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy despite the weird writing this time!! <3 <3

Saihara thought he could ignore it.

He couldn't buy suppresents on time, so ignoring it was really his only option.

He didn't think it'd be this hard.

Now he lies, curled up in the bed in his dorm room. Blankets are scattered across his bed in the form of a nest, and the privacy and safety of it brings him comfort.

The unfamiliar burning sensation in his stomach, however, brings _discomfort._

Saihara was an Omega - and as an Omega, he's expected to have heats. Heat cycles; typically week long periods that most Omegas would describe as absolute _hell._

Despite what all Omegas say, he still wouldn't have expected his first heat to be _this_ bad.

Whining, Saihara shuffles between the blankets around him. He's so, so _hot,_ but he refuses to move the blankets. Whether it was because of his nesting instinct, or just the comfort of it - he didn't know, and nor did he care.

He glances to the alarm clock on his bedside table. _6:43 AM,_ it reads. His alarm will go off soon, but he hardly got any rest last night. He nearly forgot he had school today, but he _really_ doesn't feel like going now.

Saihara looks like a mess. The dark locks of his hair are unkempt and messy, he has prominent bags under his eyes - and that's not even to _mention_ his emotional state.

He whines, pressing his thighs together with a quiet, yet shaky sigh. His arousal is impossible to hide - as he's wearing nothing but boxers and a shirt he stole from his boyfriend.

....His boyfriend.

Ouma. An Alpha.

Saihara shakes his head out of embarrassment, his face flushing a bright red. Ever since his heat had started, he'd been having trouble keeping his mind off of his boyfriend.

He can't help wondering what Ouma would do if he saw him like this.

But, he's too nervous to talk to Ouma. As an Alpha, there was a chance that Saihara's scent _alone_ could send him into a rut.

Ruts - the Alpha equivalent to an Omega's heat. Or, at least the closest to an equivalent there is.

Alphas' ruts are known for being easier to deal with, however a lack self-control is scarily common in such experiences.

...The idea of Ouma losing control over a rut _Saihara_ sent him into shouldn't get him as excited as it does.

Saihara winces as a wave of cramping hits him, and he rolls over onto his side. He eyes the tent in his boxers hesitantly.

...Ot wouldn't hurt to indulge just a _little_ bit in his urges, right...?

Regardless, he can't find it in himself to worry over the potential consequences, so he sighs and slowly slips his boxers off his legs.

His arousal stands awkwardly as it's freed from his briefs, and he swallows nervously.

The desire to touch himself is scarily overwhelming, so he obliges into his needs. He takes his short length into his fist - with a soft gasp - and tentatively starts pumping.

He just needs a little relief - it's not even from the _arousal_ that comes from heats either. He needs relief from the _stress_ that came from his heat.

It's hard to ignore the slick wetness between his thighs, and he whimpers from the thought alone. He covers his mouth as he speeds his pace up, quiet moans desperately trying to escape his throat.

Saihara gasps as he twists his fist in _just the right way,_ and he finds his hips chasing after the motion of his wrist. He lets his other hand fall to grip onto the sheets of his bed, grateful for the stability it brings him.

It's not enough - it's nowhere _near_ enough. He whines, frustration bubbling inside him as he pumps himself desperately fast. It's just _not_ _enough_ \- he needs _more._

Suddenly, his alarm clock goes off - he yelps with a startled flinch. He flails his arm over to shut the alarm off, and he sighs once the blaring noise is silenced.

_7 AM,_ the clock had read, and Saihara's supposes he shouldn't worry about school for just today.

His arousal is still a problem, and he lets out a frustrated sigh.

He can't stop thinking about Ouma.

Ouma, his _Alpha,_ someone who could help satisfy his _needs._ All he needed to do was call him, and he's sure Ouma would be there for him in an instant.

But, _No,_ he tells himself. He can't allow himself to push Ouma into anything, no matter what his hormonal urges are telling him to do.

He just needed to deal with it himself. Surely, he could find a way to do so.

Saihara sighs, before falling back onto his bed.

...He didn't want to get Ouma involved in his heat, but that wasn't exactly stopping him from fantasizing about the _idea._

Excited by the new realization, he rolls back onto his side, and picks his phone up from the table.

His hands tremble from anticipation as he unlocks his phone. Immediately, he's greeted by the picture of Ouma on his wallpaper, and his face flushes. He presses his thighs together subconsciously out of embarrassment.

Just seeing a _picture_ of Ouma's face was embarrassing enough as it is...

Regardless, he opens up his image gallery. He recalls some photos Ouma had sent him a while ago, that might just help with his little situation.

A locked folder - thanks to an app he had installed out of embarrassment from saving the photos. He unlocks the folder, and they're just as... _attractive_ as he'd remembered them to be.

Nothing too innappropriate or dirty, as he and Ouma hadn't gone all the way yet. They were simple, yet teasing pictures of Ouma shirtless or in his boxers.

He had sent Ouma some revealing pictures of himself around the same time, and sometimes he'd wondered if Ouma had ever... _'used'_ them before.

He shakes his head to dismiss his thoughts, opening up the most recent addition to the folder.

Ouma - shirtless - laying back upon his bed with a smug look on his face.

A smug, almost knowing look. It's as if the Ouma in the picture knew what he was planning.

Nervously, he lets his free hand trail down his shirt - though this time passed his arousal. He spreads his thighs slowly, letting out a shaky sigh as the cold hair makes the slick on his inner thighs feel somehow colder.

Saihara feels his fingers trace his entrance before he realizes it, and he whines. Despite the shame it brings him, he can't find it in himself to look away from the picture of Ouma in front of him.

The Alpha was fairly thin, though with a small - yet defined tone of muscle to his lean body. His arms, noticeably thicker around the bicep areas - Saihara bites his lip at the sight of it.

As if his hand were moving on its own, he feels two fingers slowly press inside of him. The natural lubricant of his body makes the motion surprisingly easy, and he sighs shakily.

Natural lubricant was something that would only present itself during an Omega's heat - and as this was his first experience with a heat, he wasn't used to the sensation.

He was so used to using store-bought lube for masturbation, but this feeling was entirely _different._

He whimpers, pressing his fingers in deeper. A cry falls out of his lips before he realizes it, but he doesn't bother to smother his noises at this point.

Slowly, Saihara starts to pump his fingers inside of him. The picture of Ouma on his phone makes him feel like the Alpha is actually there with him, and he keens.

He pace speeds up subconsciously, and he quickly swipes to the next photo. This time, a mirror selfie. Ouma was shirtless again, face donning a mischievous grin and a playful wink.

This picture showed just a bit more of Ouma's body, and Saihara couldn't help but let his eyes wander to the shorts he wore. Oh, what he'd give to see what was hiding under those shorts at times like this.

He almost doesn't realize it when he adds a third finger, too distracted by the body of his lover. He feels dirty, so _dirty_ in a way that maybe shouldn't get him so excited.

The shame and humiliation he feels from masturbating to pictures his boyfriend had sent him almost make the feeling better, and he feels his face flush bright red.

Shame, strong embarrassment, and _pleasure._ That's all he can feel in this moment, and that's all he cares to think about.

He swipes to the next picture, this time a boxers selfie. Ouma had doodled something on his leg in marker that day while he was especially bored, and had used that as the 'reason' for sending such a revealing photo.

But, he didn't have to be shirtless in the picture to send it...

Not that Saihara was complaining.

No, really this was the opposite of complaining. He desperately speeds his pace up, curling his finger in an effort to find his prostate.

Quiet gasps fall from his lips as he eyes the picture of his Alpha. The paleness of his skin, the light - yet noticeable hair upon his legs, the way his boxers almost seemed too small on him...

Saihara feels his climax creep up on him, and he cries out from pleasure. The feeling is too much, overwhelming in _all_ the best ways.

It's too much, and yet not enough. He wants more, but he already has plently. He's _needy,_ needy and desperately horny.

Close, he's so close, he just needs -

His phones blares with a ringtone that's all too familar, and he chokes back a cry.

_Ouma Kokichi <3,_ the caller ID reads.

...Of course it was Ouma, that's just his luck.

He whimpers, before finally slowing himself to a stop. Annoyance burns inside him as he wills himself to pull his fingers out. He was just so, _so... close._

Begrudgingly, he answers the call before he misses it, and holds it up to his ear.

"H-Hello...?" Saihara greets quietly, not even bothering to mask the trembling in his voice.

"Shuichi! Oh, you meanie! Where are you?! I'm all alone in class today! I'm _sooooo_ sad!" Ouma wails into the receiver dramatically, and Saihara swears he hears their teacher tell him to 'hush' from the background.

"A-Ah... Um...." He hadn't even thought of an excuse yet, but he feels like his mind is too foggy to even come up with one at the moment.

He stays silent - and Ouma does too for a few moments, probably expecting more of a response from the Omega.

"Oh! I get it! You're sick! Oh - Or-" Ouma gasps dramatically, before whispering exaggeratedly. "You're _faking_ being sick! Nishishi, Did I catch ya, detective?!"

"N-No." Saihara replies simply, too distracted to form a proper answer. He just wants to end the call and finish where he left off, he's so _hot._

His whole body feels overheated, the urge to touch himself again is stronger than ever before just by the sound of his Alpha's voice. He's desperate, so _desperate._

"...Hmm...." Ouma hums for a few long moments, before his voice falls into a quiet and cool tone. "Yeah, okay. Something's wrong. I'll be right over, Shuichi!"

"W-What? Kokichi, y-you're in class-" Before Saihara even gets to finish - Ouma suddenly ends the call, and the Omega sighs in frustration.

Great, now he can't even finish what he started, because Ouma is coming over. Just... _great._

_..._ He feels guilty at the excitement he feels at the thought, though.

...Okay. Just because his Alpha is coming over, doesn't mean that he's going to help. Saihara just needs to keep reminding himself this, and he'll surely understand.

It's much easier said than done, he realizes. His arousal is still achingly hard, and it seems that it wouldn't be going away anytime soon. There's not much he can do about it now, though.

Reluctantly, he picks his boxers up from where he had dropped them eariler, and slips them back on. He shivers, just the sensation of the fabric rubbing up against his sensitive length is making him feel needy again.

Soon, a knock sounds from the door to his dorm room, and a familiar voice calls out to him from the outside. "Saihara-channn! Let me in, I wanna help with whatever's going on with you!"

Saihara sighs and stands up, his legs trembling under him. He pushes his shirt down to hide the unsatisfied tent in his boxers, and slowly makes his way over to the door.

He opens it slowly, and he's greeted by his boyfriend's familiar grin - However, that grin is _immediately_ wiped off as Saihara's scent fills the air around them.

...He forgot that Ouma would be able to _smell his heat._

He forgot, he completely forgot! Waves of panic shoot through his veins in an instant, and he shuts the door back on Ouma without giving himself a second to hesitate.

Shame conquers any feelings of excitement, and he feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He lets himself fall onto the ground, burying his face in his arms as he wills away his tears.

Ouma is eerily silent on the other side of the door, and Saihara grips his hair harshly. 

_Stupid,_ he's so _stupid._ What was he _thinking...?_

Before he can panic any further, a quiet knock sounds from the door behind him. Ouma speaks in a quiet, and almost scarily gentle voice.

"Shuichi. Let me in."

The Omega's as silent as he's still. He can't find any courage to make the slightest movement, and he freezes.

"Please, Shuichi. I'm not going to do anything you're uncomfortable with, I promise." A pause, then; "I just want to help you."

Saihara isn't fully convinced that Ouma doesn't hate him, but he at least finds comfort in the steadiness of the Alpha's voice. So, he carefully stands himself up.

He unlocks the door, but doesn't open it.

"...Okay." Is all Saihara says, giving Ouma the permission he needed to quietly push the door open.

Just as Ouma enters his dorm, he's realized that the Alpha's scent has changed drastically in a matter of minutes.

It's an unfamiliar smell, yet his instincts told him _exactly_ what the scent meant. 

It was the scent of a rut.

...He had sent Ouma into a rut in a matter of _minutes._

The smell is enough to make his knees feel week under him, and he bites his lip. He averts his eyes as Ouma shuts the door and steps beside him.

Cool hands cup his cheeks, encouraging for him to look up - but Saihara just winces and whimpers quietly.

He feels Ouma's observant eyes burn into him for a few long moments, before the leader lets out a soft laugh.

The sound finally convinces Saihara to open his eyes, and he's greeted by the gentle violet swirls of his Alpha's eyes.

"You're in heat, huh?" Ouma states the obvious as a question, and Saihara laughs awkwardly.

"....Y-Yeah." He clears his throat, his face burning with a blush as Ouma smiles. "S-Sorry I didn't tell you..."

The Alpha's gaze softens, and he brings his lover into a gentle embrace. Saihara hesitates - fearing that Ouma might feel the tent still present in his boxers - before he lets himself relax into the hug.

"It's okay." Ouma reassures quietly, pulling the Omega closer into his chest carefully. "It's okay. I'm gonna help you through this, okay, my beloved?"

Immediately, Saihara feels excitement bubble inside him again - before he realizes that Ouma probably didn't mean what he had hoped he meant by 'help'.

"O-Oh..." The detective fails to mask the disappointment in his tone, and he fumbles for the words to correct himself. "I-I mean, uh, Y-Yeah. Th-Thank you."

Ouma pauses for a couple seconds, before carefully pulling away to look into his Omega's eyes. Saihara wants nothing more than to submit and melt under his gaze, but he resists his urges as Ouma analyses his every movement.

" ...Is there something you want more than help, Shuichi?"

"I-! I-I mean, I...!" Saihara flushes from the implication, and he sputters out a flustered response. "....I d-don't k-know, I-I just...!"

The Alpha giggles quietly at his lover's embarrassment. "I'm just asking, love. If you want me to help you, you just need to tell me what you need."

_....'what you need'..._

As embarrassing as it is... Saihara knew exactly what he needed, and it seems Ouma knew too. Shyly, the Omega tugs at the collar of the other boy's shirt with a pleading look in his eyes.

"...Alpha....." Saihara starts, noticing how the leader's face flushes at the title. "It's.... you. I need..... _you...."_ The detective's face is still much more flushed than his lover's is, however. "P-Please...."

Ouma's eyes widen, before he slowly nods.

His Alpha brings him into a slow and careful kiss, and Saihara doesn't hesitate to press back into the feeling.

Saihara loops his arms around Ouma's neck, just as the leader lowers his arms to his lover's hips. Lustful pheromones fill the air, and at this point, Saihara can't tell their scents apart.

Tentatively, he feels Ouma's hands lower to carefully squeeze his ass, and he whines into the kiss. The Alpha gently bites down onto his lower lip, and Saihara doesn't hesitate to allow his tounge to slide inside his mouth.

Unused to the new tension in the air, the detective cries into the kiss. He presses himself closer to the other; reluctantly rutting against him. He needs more, he needs _more._

Ouma - seemingly just as worked up as he is himself - _growls_ quietly into his mouth, before slowly stepping forward. Involuntarily, Saihara follows his steps, letting himself be backed up until he feels himself bump into something.

Saihara pulls away from the kiss with a small gasp - but before he could glace back to see what he'd bumped into, Ouma gently pushes him down onto it by the shoulders. The soft texture of blankets remind the Omega that it's his bed, and he sighs as Ouma crawls onto the bed on top of him.

Ouma leans above him, letting his hands trail down Saihara's shirt, before carefully pushing the material up and revealing the soft skin under.

Saihara raises a hand to carefully tug at the hem of his Alpha's shirt, making his best attempt at pleading eyes as he looks up at his boyfriend.

Ouma giggles, "You want something, Shuichi?" His pale hands trail up his chest, pushing the Omega's shirt up further in the process. "Tell me want you want, baby."

Saihara whines out of embarrassment, before grasping Ouma's shoulders carefully. "Y-You know what I want.... I want you, Kokichi..."

"Oh, obviously, but I think anyone could tell that by your scent alone." Ouma giggles, shaking his head playfully. "What I meant was - What do you want me to do to you?"

Flustered, Saihara quickly moves his hands to cover his face with a quiet and frustrated groan. His cock aches under his boxers from arousal and desperation, and he's sure Ouma's noticed by now.

The leader tilts his head innocently. "Oh? Don't you want something, Shu? If not, then I guess I can just go..."

"N-No!" Saihara hurriedly answers, wincing at the volume of his own voice as he uncovers his face. "I-I mean, I... _Hhnn..._ Kokichi..." He breathes out shakily, before finally looking up at the Alpha.

"I want to bond with you..."

Ouma's eyes widen briefly, before he smiles down at him. "Me too. I want that too, Shumai..." The leader slowly leans back, moving to slip his own shirt off and over his head.

Saihara takes this as his cue to take his own shirt off, so he does the same. Though, his movements are more rushed and impatient, as the cramping in his abdomen is getting harder and harder to ignore.

Once his shirt is off, Saihara is greeted by a blank, yet and intense stare from his Alpha. Ouma's eyes are almost in a glare - a fiercely, yet strangely protective aura about them.

"...I don't have a condom." Ouma says suddenly, and Saihara finds the disappointment in his voice rather cute.

The Omega giggles with a shake of his head. "It's fine, I trust you. I can just buy those supplement things in the morning - I always hear how good they work for preventing.... Um, you know."

The supplements, a form of morning-after pill specifically made for Omegas. Despite having presented as an Omega years ago, Saihara still finds the idea of getting... pregnant rather strange. It's not something that appeals to him, at least not as of now.

Ouma nods with a small smile, breaking Saihara out of his thoughts. "Alright... I trust you too." The Alpha's cool hands trail down the skin of his Omega's chest, before ending just at the hem of his boxers. "...Can I take these off, my beloved?"

Saihara bites his lip, before eagerly nodding. With the confirmation he needed, Ouma slowly slips the boxers off of his lover. The detective shivers as his hard length is once again exposed to the cold air.

His thighs tremble with anticipation and embarrassment, but he resists the urge to hide himself. No, his other urges are stronger at this point, it's all he can think to care about.

Ouma's hands trail down his legs, before curving around the plush of his thighs and squeezing. The Omega whines under him, before shifting to press his thigh up against the tent in Ouma's shorts. The leader chokes back a sudden moan, and Saihara giggles.

"I want to see you too." Saihara explains quietly, and he's proud of himself for not stumbling over his words.

Ouma's face flushes - though surprisingly, he doesn't move. A few tense moments pass, before Saihara decides he isn't patient enough to wait.

The detective leans up, and tugs Ouma's shorts and boxers down enough for his hard length to be revealed. Saihara blushes, before shyly looking up at Ouma through his lashes.

"B... Big. Y-You're big." The compliment comes out awkward and nervous, but Ouma finds it _adorable._ The leader giggles, lowering a hand to tangle it in Saihara's hair.

"And you're cute." Ouma replies with a small smile. Saihara's heart races at the sight, and he lets himself lay back onto the bed.

Almost expectantly, he looks up at Ouma. "I'm ready."

"Eh? No foreplay for Shuichi? How boring!" Ouma sighs exaggeratedly, before laughing and shaking his head.

"I-I'm sick of foreplay. J-Just... bond with me already... Please...?" Saihara does his best puppy-eyed look and - judging by the blush dusted upon Ouma's cheeks - he did it well.

The Alpha's eyes widen for a moment, before he lets out a shaky breath he must've been holding. He leans his head down, resting his forehead against Saihara's. The Omega swallows nervously as his lover stares at him, violet eyes staggering between an aura of lust and desire.

Ouma's scent is far stronger than before, and the smell is almost alike copper. A metallic, strangely protective scent. It's almost _intoxicating._ It draws a shiver from the Omega, and he exhales shallowly.

"A-Alpha," Saihara begins shakily, "P-Please.... I need you so badly...."

Ouma's gaze doesn't falter for a monent, although his Omega struggles to maintain eye-contact. Saihara's scent had shifted into a more nervous, yet eagerly lustful smell. It drove Ouma _mad_ just by _smelling it._

"Fuck..." The leader leans back just enough to get a good look at his lover's body below him. "God, you're driving me _crazy,_ Shuichi..."

"Alpha, bond with me, please - _please..."_ Saihara finds himself babbling out before he realizes it, the pheromones in the air making him impatient and needy.

Ouma nods slowly, a raw yet quiet laugh bubbling from his throat. "Yeah, I will. I'll mark you, and you'll be mine. My Omega, okay?"

Saihara nods hastily with a quiet whine, and Ouma laughs again.

"Hah, and I'm your Alpha. Once I bond with you, everyone will know you're _mine,_ right?"

The detective nods again before he realizes it.

Ouma smiles in an almost sinister way, and the Omega practically _melts_ under his stare. Finally, the leader takes his cock in his fist, and presses it against Saihara's thigh - and the boy _gasps_.

Ouma guides his cock to press against his lover's entrance, teasingly rubbing against the slicked wet hole. Saihara whines, rutting his hips up to encourage the other to press inside him.

"Shuichi," Ouma says suddenly, drawing the boy's attention back to his face. "...Are you sure you want this?" 

Whining again, Saihara raises his hands to grasp Ouma's shoulders. _"Yes._ P-Please, I'm so ready, Kokichi. Bond with me... _Please."_

Narrowing his eyes, the leader nods with a small smile - and finally, _finally,_ he starts to press inside of him.

His cock is long, and _thick._ It's nothing like Saihara is used to, as his fingers could _never_ fill him in such a way. He lets out a cry as the pleasure quickly starts to hit him.

The natural lubricant is strange, but god is he grateful that it's taken away so much of the pain. He isn't sure if he could take Ouma with just store-bought lube.

Soon, their hips meet as Ouma pushes in the final inch. His cock presses _right_ into his prostate, and he whines.

It seems like his Alpha is just as affected by the feeling, as he groans quietly.

The desire to bond is _overwhelming,_ and Saihara actually _trembles_ from anticipation alone.

"M-Move." He demands, not even bothering to add a _'please'._

Thankfully, Ouma doesn't hold back. He nods, and easily obliges to his Omega's request - or rather, _command._

Pulling out to the head, and easing himself back in - Ouma starts a steady yet slow rhythm of thrusting into his boyfriend. The boy under him cries out every time his prostate is fucked into, and _whimpers_ every time Ouma pulls out again.

It isn't long before Ouma speeds up, his hormonal instincts telling him to do everything he could to please his Omega.

It seems like he's doing a good job too, judging by Saihara's pleads for more.

_"H-Hhaah~!_ S-So good, so good! P-Please, please - N-Need more...!!" The Omega begs, black polished nails digging into Ouma's shoulders as he's fucked into.

"Y-Yeah? More? W-What do you want me to do to you, hun?" The leader asks through his groans, letting his hands fall to grip Saihara's hips.

"F-Faster, _Faster...!!_ Please, _Please_ Kichi!! - _Hhnn~!"_ Saihara sounds almost drunken as he babbles and begs, and Ouma bites his lip at the sound.

The Alpha uses his grip on Saihara hips to help spread his thighs apart further, and Saihara takes the hint by wrapping his legs around Ouma's waist.

Immediately, he _keens_ as Ouma hits his prostate from a new angle. He _sobs_ from the pleasure, thighs trapping Ouma from pulling too far away.

_"A-Aahh!!_ Like that, j-just like that!! _H-Hnn~!"_ Saihara cries, doing his best to roll his hips into Ouma's, meeting his thrusts with his own.

The leader chokes back a moan as Saihara tightens around him, and he leans his head down to press kisses to the side of the Omega's neck.

Gasping, Saihara tilts his head for ease of access. "M-Mark me, please!! Please, _please_ Kichi, I need it - _Hhaah~!!"_

He wants nothing more in this moment than to be bonded - it's all his instincts are telling him. 

He's sure that even people outside could smells their heat and rut by now, but he can't find it in himself to care at all.

All he cares about now is Ouma, and getting claimed by the Alpha fucking him. He wants to bond, and be filled with his _knot._

Ouma licks the side of his neck carefully, one, then twice - before finally, _finally_ biting down. Saihara's cry could almost be considered a _scream,_ but he shamefully doesn't consider muffling the sound at _all._

No, it's the opposite, really. Embarrassingly enough, he finds that he _wants_ someone to hear them.

Maybe it's the instincts of his dynamic in heat that's making him think such a thing, he'd prefer to think of it that way. It's too embarrassing to think that he _wants_ his friends to hear him _scream_ from absolute _pleasure._

It's more than that, though. He wants any nearby Alphas to hear or smell them. Because then, only then would they know that he belonged to Ouma Kokichi. Only after his bonding mark shows will they truly know who Saihara Shuichi's Alpha is.

Shamlessly, drool dribbles from his mouth as he sobs. Ouma presses gentle kisses over the new bonding mark, in contrast to the harsh pounding he's giving the Omega below him.

"K-Kichi~! _Ha-Haaahh~_ I'm gonna - _I-I'm-!!"_ Before he can even finish, Saihara cums _hard._ His seed shoots out in long spurts, and Ouma's eyes widen.

"F-Fuck, that's hot - H-Hnn-" Ouma groans through gritted teeth, though he slows his pace down for a moment.

Sensing his boyfriends worry, Saihara loops his arms around his neck before he can ask him if it's okay to keep going.

"D-Don't stop, Please don't stop-!! _A-Ahh - Alpha~!!"_ The Omega cries out, burying his face in Ouma's chest.

He'd just came, and the overstimulation should make him want to stop - but it _doesn't_. Not at all. The sensitivity of his prostate actually seem to make the feeling _better._

"F-Fuck, Shuichi - I-I'm close. S-Should I pull out-?" The Alpha manages to ask through his groans, wrapping an arm around Saihara to pull him closer to his chest.

"N-No, No! Please, _pleaseeee_ cum inside me - I need your k-knot - _H-Hhaahh~"_ Saihara's crying at this point, but the scent of desire in the air is enough for Ouma to know they're good tears. Pleasured tears.

For a moment, Ouma worries about the risks, but he recalls what Saihara had said earlier about using supplements just in case.

Really, he should still pull out. The supplements work well - but there's always still a risk. It's be safer to pull out, for both of their sakes.

...It should be shameful how easy it is to convince himself to risk it, and do as Saihara asks anyway.

A sudden, broken cry forces its way out of Saihara's throat as he feels the throbbing of Ouma's knot forming. The Omega squeals - he actually _squeals_ from excitement.

It doesn't take long for Ouma's knot to form completely, and Saihara keens each time he feels it almost press inside of him.

"M-My Alpha, _A-Aahhh~_ Please, k-knot me - I need it-!!" Saihara begs through his cries, nails certainly leaving scratches oh Ouma's upper back.

Ouma growls, before leaning back, before immediately pulling his Omega into a heated, open-mouthed kiss. Saihara whines, overwhelmed from the pleasure and over-sensitivety of his body.

He's close to cumming again - he can feel it, and god does it make him feel dirty. It's embarrassing how much he loves the shame, though. He feels slutty, and he almost wants to ask Ouma if he's a 'bad boy.'

But, he decides against it - at least for now. He'd probably cum on the spot if Ouma called him 'naughty.'

Pulling away from the kiss, Saihara _gasps._ Ouma grunts, before leaning his head against the Omega's shoulder.

"I'm close." The Alpha warns, though Saihara could have guessed that easily.

"M-Me too, me too....!! Knot me, Alpha, _please!!"_

And finally, Ouma obliges.

His knot forces its way passed the ring of muscle, and Saihara _sobs_ at the sudden intrusion - not that he minds, however.

The knot locks them together as Ouma cums inside of him, and the Omega whines as he's filled. It doesn't take long for the feeling to push Saihara over his own edge once again.

He tries to rock his hips against Ouma's to ride out their orgasms, but the knot prevents him from moving enough. Regardless, the feeling is _incredible._ It's almost like a high, and it's _nothing_ like his orgasms when he's masturbated.

He gasps for breath as Ouma collapses on top of him, though the leader is just as out of breath as he is. The room is quiet, save for the sounds of the boys panting and trying to steady their racing hearts.

The knot inside him feels more intimate that he would have ever expected.

He's connected with Ouma, locked to him. Locked until the knot wanes enough in size for Ouma to comfortably pull out.

Until then, however, he's distracted by the feeling of connection. It's more romantic than he would have thought prior, but he doesn't regret a thing.

Surprisingly enough, he doesn't even regret sharing his heat with Ouma, like he would have expected himself to.

Sure, he felt guilty before, but now he feels more loved and appreciative than he feels shameful.

He thoughts are brought back to the present as he feels Ouma press soft kisses over the new bruise of the bonding mark he'd left. Saihara finds himself giggling happily, and he kisses the top of the Alpha's head.

... _His_ Alpha.

The intimacy of the knot keeping them locked together makes him feel strangely emotional.

He sighs happily, shifting just enough to loop his arms around Ouma's neck. The leader giggles quietly.

"So," Ouma breaks the silence, "That happened."

Saihara giggles, shaking his head with a smile. "Y-Yeah, it did. Was... W-Was it good for you...?"

Ouma snorts, giggling before leaning back. He presses a soft kiss to the other boy's nose. "Of course, angel. That was _amazing."_ He pauses, before adding quietly; "Was it good for you too?"

"Obviously." Saihara laughs again, before pulling Ouma back into a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. I'm really glad we did this." Ouma sighs with a smile.

"Me too."

A comfortable silence falls upon them, as they lay in each other's arms, appreciating the feeling of connection.

Soon, Saihara finds himself struggling to stay awake from his exhaustion. Ouma notices and encourages him to get some rest - although it takes quite a bit of convincing. Saihara finally agrees, only on the terms that Ouma would wake him up once the knot had decreased enough in size.

Ouma agrees, and Saihara lets himself fall asleep in his arms.

He knew this wouldn't be the end of this heat, but now he could sleep comfortably, in knowing that his Alpha would be there when he woke up to help him through it.

Maybe heats weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of ideas and drafts, but I haven't decided which one is going up next. So, i suppose it will be a little surprise! dndjdhdd
> 
> By the way, I saw someone post a link to one of my fics (with credit) on twitter the other day!! I was shocked to see my own fic, but I'm honored it's being shared!! Thank you to that person, and especially thank you for crediting!! 
> 
> It's always so motivating to read comments and seeing people like my writing, I'm sososo grateful that people actually like my stuff!!! 💕
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, and for all your support!! I love all of you!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
